simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Brown House
| Row 2 title = Level unlocked | Row 2 info = 3 | Row 3 title = Characters unlocked | Row 3 info = None | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 6, 1 | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 5 minutes | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 5x7 | Row 7 title = Time to build | Row 7 info = 12 seconds | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = The New Evergreen Terrace, Pt. 2 }} The Brown House is the second home to be built in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is mandatory to be built in order to complete the tutorial, as part of The New Evergreen Terrace questline. About The Brown House is a somewhat mysterious building. A considerable number of characters in the game have at least one job that involves the house (see job list below). According to Homer there is a 3D TV and glasses his size inside. The house itself is actually canon- residing at 740 Evergreen Terrace, located to the right of the Simpson House as opposed to the Flanders House. Several different characters have lived inside the house at some point in time. Jobs Involved Apu * Relax in the Brown House - 6h Barbarian Homer * Pillage the Brown House - 8h Bart * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Brandine * Watch Real Sister-wives of Shelbyville - 12h Brockman * Create a Viewtube Video - 4h Captain Bob * Press His Lapels - 8h Cecil Terwilliger * Count his Money - 12h Cletus * Harvest Copper Wire in the Brown House - 3h Count Burns * Drink Blood - 4h Dr. Colossus * Mope - 60m * Hatch a New Scheme - 8h Fallout Boy * Dream of Becoming a Superhero - 1h Father Sean * Regret Meeting Homer Simpson - 24h Gino Underdunk Terwilliger * Torture Stuffed Animals - 24h Homer * Break into Brown House and Watch TV - 3m * Sleep in the Brown House - 10h Quimby * "Nap" in the Brown House - 30m Kearney * Take Son for the Night - 24h Louie * Perform a Hit - 8h Lurleen * Record a Demo - 8h Matt Groening * Work at his Other Office - 12h Mayan Homer * Human Sacrafice in the Brown House - 12h Milhouse * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Moog * Do Laundry at the Brown House - 60m Mr. Plow * Break Into the Brown House to Watch his Commercial - 60m Number 51 * Watch Daytime TV - 24h Otto * Squat in the Brown House - 24h Petroleus Rex * Watch the Opera - 4h Plow King * Print Anti-Mr. Plow Lies - 12h Sacagawea Lisa * Care for Kidnapped Turkeys - 24h Shary Bobbins * Practice "Grey" Magic - 8h Shauna * Paintball In The Brown House - 2h * Seek Innapropriate Love - 24h The Grumple * Prepare Grumple-ty Stew - 8h * Die Cursing the Simpsons - 12h * Play his Grump-Drum - 24h The Rich Texan * Go to a Tea Party rally - 60m U.B.O. * Repress Negative Feelings - 60m Bart * Scrounge for Books - 6h * Set Off Flares In The Brown House - 12h * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Cletus * Go to a Tea Party rally - 60m Dolph * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Fallout Boy * Destroy Mind Control Ray - 6s Frank Grimes * Accept Homer's Company - 8h * Accidentally Annoyed by Homer - 12h * Have a Breakdown - 12h * Endure Homer's Company - 24h Homer * Make Frank Grimes Accept his Company - 8h * Accidentally Annoy Grimey - 12h * Make Frank Grimes Endure his Company - 24h Lance Murdock * Tour the Brown House - 60m Martin * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Nelson * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Number 51 * Send Invasion "Documentary" to the Mothership - 4h * Make Invasion "Documentary" - 8h * Watch Old B-Movies - 24h Plopper * Break Laws To Interrupt Crime - 8h Fat Tony * Hole Up in the Brown House - 3m Homer * Raid Random Fridges - 7h * Raid Another Random Fridge - 7h Façades *Christmas Brown House Gallery Brownhouse.png Tapped Out Christmas Brown House.png|Christmas brown house|link=http://simpsonstappedout.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Brown_House Trivia *When someone does a task in there, one window flashes blue light. *Some players think that the Brown House is abandoned. *The Brown House has the second highest potential payout, after the Simpson House. If collected on every 5 minutes it yields 72 Cash and 12 Experience per hour, and up to 1728 Cash and 288 Experience per day (plus any bonus from the Conform-O-Meter and Premium Decorations). *Like most other indolence buildings, it can be raided by Homer Simpson in the Days of Future Future Promotional. * After the cut scene in Issue 1 of the Superheroes Event 2015, any Brown House that had a facade on it would return to normal. * Since the Easter 2015 Event update the price of the depends on how many the player already ownes. Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 3 Category:Multiple Can Be Placed Category:Class Up a Party Locations Category:Aggressively Make Sales Locations